


【KK】Light&Shadow 04

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】Light&Shadow 04

【美丽的眼睛啊。

【为什么总是在我不清醒的时候，

【才会出现？

“你给我下药了？”

“嗯。”

“是只有我有份，还是那个托盘上全体都有份？”

“当然是全体都有份，我哪知道你会抓哪杯喝。”

“要是我一杯都没喝呢？”

“那就上第二盘，你总会喝的。”

“不会得罪那些人？”

“你是说下药？他们都巴不得在床上一展雄风，谢我还来不及，哪儿说得上得罪？”

“……操。”

对话进行到这里，终于被一句骂人话给画上了句号。

光一披着浴袍坐在窗边，沉默片刻，点了一支烟，深吸一口，想通过尼古丁的刺激让自己清醒。

始作俑者则瘫在枕头和被堆成的柔软巢穴中，只露出一张脸在被子外，里面的部分则一丝不挂，浑身都是暧昧的红痕，饕足又慵懒，在光一眼里，像是某种吃饱了的，毛茸茸的小动物。

不过，光一在对方的眼睛扫过来的那一瞬，就移开了视线，转而看向窗外。

他也不知道，自己到底在心虚什么。

明明被下药的是自己才对。

剛则看着单人沙发上那个姿容俊朗的侧脸，不禁舔舔嘴唇，笑了起来。

他又想起了昨晚的那些疯狂。

昨天那条走廊的尽头是一部只能刷卡进入的电梯，通过这部电梯，可以直达顶层八楼，如果不想让其他人上去，电梯到达以后可以锁定。

八楼只有一个大套间，是专门为了那些有钱又需要私密空间的客人服务的。

光一八爪鱼一样地缠在剛身上，呼出来的气息又燥又热，跟那杯酒里的酒精含量无关，只与那些溶在杯中的催情药有关。

艰难锁定电梯，磕磕绊绊好不容易进了套间的门，剛就被药效充斥血液眼睛都染红了的人整个拎了起来。

动作粗鲁，全凭本能行事，可在床上说一不二一旦不合他意就张牙舞爪的大少爷却反常地乖顺，被弄疼了也不生气，还伸手解开了自己短裤腰间那条打了个复杂绳结的细腰带。

简直就像是鲜美多汁的桃子，主动脱下毛扎扎的外皮，露出甜蜜的果肉一样，诱惑着眼前的人——

来吧，快把我吃干抹净。

很显然，剛的信号，光一完全接收到了。

一路横冲直撞地进了卧室，把剛丢到oversize的大床上，光一很快就把桃子给剥了个精光。

T恤直接撕碎，短裤扣子崩掉，就连那条花里胡哨的内裤，要不是剛脱得快，也难逃变为一块破布的命运。

真不愧是常年拿着金属凶器杀人的家伙，手劲儿怎么这么大！

衣服裤子也就罢了，要是内裤被蛮力撕扯，不论是勒到后面还是前面，肯定都不会好受。

肌肤雪白没有一点瑕疵的赤裸身体摆在眼前，接下来，该干嘛？

光一那个快被药物烧坏的脑子，出现了短暂的停滞。

这时候，一丝有些勾人的甜香，就倏地窜进了光一的鼻孔。

鼻尖微微耸动，愈是低下身子，那香味就愈发浓烈。

像果子，像蜜糖，像世间一切能引起食欲的东西。

食欲，欲，欲望。

溶在酒中的药，让光一的理智尽数被最原始的本能代替了，他顺着香味的源头寻找，喉结上下滚动，剛在他眼里，已经变成了一大块散发着诱人味道的点心，光是闻着已经不能满足他了，光一便张开嘴巴，对着那点心又啃又咬，给无暇的美玉上留下了斑驳的红痕。

真正的点心是不会发出声音的，可身下人，却在光一的啃咬下，发出了细细碎碎的呻吟，听得光一呼吸一重，下腹一紧，本来已经挺翘的分身，现在更硬了。

白生生的点心坐了起来，伸出一双白生生的手，动作轻柔地解开了光一腰带，帮他释放出了那个饱受束缚的器官。

那双手拂过的地方，没来由的燥热。

热得光一踢走了裤子，扯开了衬衫，扒掉了内裤，很快就与床上已经嵌了草莓果肉的白点心坦诚相见。

衣服都脱光了，光一混沌的脑子这时候恢复了几丝清明，也终于想起来，到了床上，应该干嘛了。

干嘛？当然是干啊！

本能告诉他什么东西应该放进什么里边去，光一急吼吼地去找那个入口，本来还老老实实由着他予取予求的人察觉到他的意图后，却像泥鳅鱼一样地扭动了起来。

还从他身子底下滑了出去。

看着后背朝上往前爬似乎要逃离他身边的人，一股怒火“腾”地从光一心底窜出来，他伸出一只手，铁钳似的捏住了剛的一只脚腕，将他拖回了自己身下。

浑圆饱满的屁股就这么来到了光一眼前，那股若有似无的甜香，此刻变得分外浓郁。

他想都没想，就俯下身子掰开臀瓣，去寻找这诱人味道的源头。

而剛正打算去床头柜的抽屉里拿安全套的。

倒不是怕别的，只是事后清理会很麻烦，还有可能会拉肚子，有安全套保险些，所以剛在发现光一打算提枪就上的时候，溜了。

结果还没爬出去两步，就被抓着脚腕子拽了回去，剛不死心地想要继续尝试，就有两只大手掐上了他的屁股，掰开，一个温热又滑溜溜的东西，便顺着臀缝滑入了后穴的入口。

当即就让剛酥麻着身子软了骨头，腻死人的呻吟声，再也忍不住。

自作自受的大少爷却没有下次绝不再拿可食用的草莓味润滑液提前清理后面的自觉，只是将自己沉浸在这爽到浑身哆嗦的刺激里，用大叫来鼓励对方继续。

人生苦短，及时行乐，剛是最虔诚的践行者。

舌头离开后，剛再次尝试去拿安全套。

再次宣告失败。

不仅如此，他两次疑似逃离的举动已经引起了光一的不满，他一条腿跪上床尾，将剛翻过来朝上躺着，然后握住对方的两个脚腕往上一推，让剛的腿折起来，还顺势抬高了屁股，更加方便他进入。

方才那一番小小的折腾已经让剛后背起了一层薄汗，床单被套的布料再怎么顺滑，沾上汗水之后再由光一动作粗鲁的这么一推，都会激起一片火辣辣的痛。

不用看都知道肯定蹭红了，剛还没来得及调整姿势放松后背上的皮肉，下身被贯穿的熟悉感觉就找了上来。

心里暗骂一句“牲口啊！这么猴急……”大少爷就再也无暇顾及别的。

算了，内射就内射吧，大不了下次上床之前先把光一给绑起来，套上套子自己再骑他。

很快，又深又狠的顶撞，也让剛的大脑，逐渐被欲望填满。

从前的那些床伴都知道他的身份，瞻前顾后畏首畏尾，即使应着剛的要求可以放开些，也终究是带着点怕惹火了他的小心翼翼。

不可以碰嘴巴，不可以不带套，不可以留下任何身体上的痕迹，在剛没有高潮之前绝不可以先射出来，不可以这个，不可以那个……

曾有牛郎在私底下抱怨过，伺候大少爷比伺候那些有钱死了丈夫的老女人还累。

当然，剛没给他继续抱怨的机会，听到这个传言后，一秒钟都没有犹豫地就把嘴上没把门的家伙给赶出了东京都。

“在我的店里打工，领着我给你发的工资和奖金，还在背后说我的小话？是你白痴，还是你以为我白痴？”当时剛叼着一根烟，小虎牙闪着森森的寒光，脸上神情莫测，生生把因为嚼舌根被开除的牛郎吓出了一身冷汗。

天地良心，若知道自己打工的地方幕后老板就是眼前的大少爷，借他个胆都不敢碎嘴子啊！

可惜这世上没有后悔药，时光也不可能倒流。

指天咒地发了毒誓留下致命把柄签字画押之后，剛才大发慈悲没有剪了那牛郎的舌头。

“别让我再看见你。”剛言简意赅。

那家伙连滚带爬地跑了。

最后的工钱都没敢要，连夜收拾行李坐船去了北海道。

自此之后，剛在床上的种种龟毛要求，就被店里的牛郎们视作无上神谕，谁都不能触碰违背的那种。

不可以接吻。

不可以不带套。

不可以在身上留下任何暧昧的不暧昧的痕迹。

不可以先行高潮。

……

这种种的“不可以”，都不是光一必须恪守的铁律。

他此刻也没什么需要小心翼翼的顾虑。

剛的皮肤很薄，按一下就红，稍微使劲捏一把就可能会青，虽然痕迹消下去并不慢，但大少爷也极不喜欢床伴在他身上揉来搓去。

被药物冲昏头脑的人并不知道这一点，而剛也在刻意纵容着。

光一只知道，在他身下放肆浪叫的这个人，给了他前所未有的畅快淋漓，是他过去在那些应召女郎身上，从来没有体验过的。

让他进进出出的小穴如此紧致，低沉婉转的呻吟如此动听，白滑细腻的肌肤手感如此的好，都让他恨不能溺死在这温柔乡当中。

松开掐着对方脚踝的双手，半是强迫地让他的小腿环着自己的腰。那两条腿却做得更好，双脚甚至主动地勾在一起，死死盘住。

光一受到了鼓励，顶撞得愈发凶狠。

似乎嫌对方平躺在床上自己不过瘾，又或者是剛的叫喊勾起了光一心底里埋藏的最深的欲念，他拽着剛的手就将人从床上拉起来，抱着来到墙边，把剛顶在了墙上。

幸好这个套间充分考虑到了使用者的各种癖好，墙面提前做了软包，才不至于冰得人打哆嗦。

被顶上墙的时候剛脑子还懵着，即使他没有给自己用药，但这场性爱给他带来的刺激过于猛烈，多巴胺与肾上腺素的大量分泌，迟钝了痛觉，放大了其他愉悦人心的感官，让大脑中用于思考的理性，都被挤得只剩下了可怜的那么一丢丢。

后背突然接触墙面改变姿势还是让剛身体本能地一僵，没有被硌到也没有被凉到，上半身重新开始变得软绵绵，剛还没来得及享受新姿势带来的别样感觉，刚刚放松的身体就又条件反射地挺直僵硬了。

还不由自主地倒吸了一口凉气。

因为光一咬上了他的乳首，还是那种叼住了就不松口，又撕又扯的咬。

剛疼得眼泪都快出来了，后面下意识地收紧，可舌尖刮过乳尖又给他带来了别样的刺激，对着光一的后背又抓又拍让他松口，对方只把这当情趣，顶弄愈发用力，剛那个硬邦邦的小兄弟挤在两人贴合在一起的上半身中间，随着光一的动作来回摩擦，上下一起刺激很快就让剛濒临高潮，不断收缩的后穴带着光一攀上高峰。

两个人一前一后，双双发泄了出来。

喘着粗气身子软成一滩水，剛用手撑着光一的肩膀才没从墙面滑到一边去。

好消息是对方终于松了口，剛看着自己一边惨兮兮的乳首欲哭无泪。

刚才可真是，太他妈的混乱了……

还没等他怜惜完自个儿，另一边就又被叼住了。

“！”

剛大惊失色，尤其是感受到埋在他身后的那根棒子又变硬了，他赶紧去推光一的肩膀，想让他放过自己的胸。

结果肩膀是成功地推远了，咬着乳头的牙齿却并没用松开。

都被扯得变形了。

“嘶——疼疼疼疼疼疼疼疼！松口松口松口堂本光一你他妈属狗的吗！！！”

剛一边用手狠命拍光一的后背，一边急声喝骂。

硬邦邦的后背，掐又掐不动，打又打不疼，最后剛只能祭出自己的指甲，挠出了一条又一条鲜红的道子。

很可惜，被骂被挠的人置若罔闻。

疼痛盖过了快感，就在剛不管不顾想要直接敲晕他算了的时候，属狗的家伙终于松口了。

然后那颗毛茸茸的脑袋上移，又含住了剛的嘴唇。

这个吻说不上温柔，也说不上粗鲁，但给了剛一种自己仿佛要被整个拆吃入腹的错觉，却又那么的让人沉湎其中。

其实比起温柔的厮磨和前戏，剛更喜欢激烈的，满身大汗的，甚至是有些疼痛的性爱，在他看来，那样两个人的身体才更加契合，才能真切地感受到那种需要彼此的感觉。

就像现在一样。

光一的吻有些没章法，更像是胡乱的索取和掠夺。可剛没有排斥他的强势，没有反感那条舌头搜刮自己的口腔，也并不在意对方的牙齿是不是磕疼了他嘴唇上的某个地方。

相反地，他主动张开嘴，主动伸出自己的舌头，去品尝光一唾液里淡淡的酒香和淡淡烟草的苦涩。

唇齿交缠，剛原本抓挠光一后背的手，也改做环上了对方的脖子，胸前的疼痛被忽略了，后背顶着墙的不适被忽略了，身体悬空无处着落的不安被忽略了，剛一心一意只是和对方抱着，吻着，才发泄过一次的下半身，又悄悄地硬了。

“光一，光一……”漫长的一吻结束了，剛整个人挂在对方身上，趴在光一的耳边幽幽地叫着他的名字。

回应他的，是粗重的喘息，以及被这两句话提醒了似的重新开始的顶弄。

“第一次上男人……你技术不错呢——”剛趴在光一怀里上下颠簸，像是海面上的一艘小帆船，虽然明知道被药物控制着欲望的人八成是没有意识去听自己到底说了些什么，剛却还是喘息着凑到他耳边低语。

“——就奖励你，弄疼了我也不用被惩罚吧。”

而光一给出的答复，是下一轮又深又急的顶弄。

当天晚上，除了浴室，他们两个几乎滚遍了套间的每一个角落。

剛的身上，也被光一留下了一个又一个或深或浅的吻痕。

等到光一把身体里残留的药物都挥霍完沉沉睡去的时候，天都麻麻亮了。

强撑着酸软的身体从抽屉里掏出消炎药吃掉，剛不得不承认，池田在经营风月场所上，真是无师自通的一把好手，细心周到地考虑了客人甚至是员工需要的方方面面，就比如现在，他是实在没力气再去洗个澡清理自己了，若逞能怕是会淹死在浴缸里也说不准，抽屉里的各种药物就显得尤为重要了。

要不然荒唐一夜，第二天却因为伤口发炎之类的情况腹痛发烧去医院什么的，多不划算。

吃过了药，剛十分不客气地抢走了大部分的被子，什么都不管，倒头就睡。

下午阳光正好，照在身上暖融融的。

光一正抽着第二支烟，闷不做声地想心事。

手里的烟一直举着，已经燃烧出一截烟灰了，光一也没把它弹掉，而是动作定格了似的，走神得厉害。

烟被拿走了。

这个突如其来的变故结结实实吓了光一一大跳，瞪圆了眼睛去看自己的手，只见剛正以一个很别扭的姿势直接咬着光一夹在手指间的香烟的过滤嘴，将烟给叼走了。

终于如愿以偿的人站直身子，吸了口嘴里的烟，弹掉烟灰吐出烟雾，把烟拿在手里，居高临下俯视依然坐在沙发上的光一，挑衅般地一笑。

剛脸上这个故意表现出来的酷炫狂霸拽的邪魅笑容，跟他这一身有些惨兮兮的暧昧痕迹，尤其显眼的两个红肿不堪的乳头，反差可不是一般的大。

偏偏当事人一点自觉都没有，两相对比下，让光一差点笑出来。

好容易才憋住。

他想起来自己觉得剛到底像哪种小动物了。

几年前，秃子派光一去杀一个背叛了组织的家伙，那小子被女朋友生拉硬拽到动物园约会，光一就跟着他，打算等他和女朋友分开了再做掉。

因为目标的女友，光一也顺带着参观了一下午动物园。

真别说，园区里的小熊猫还挺吸引人的。

尤其是那只因为打架不小心掉进水坑里滚了一身水和泥，毛都一簇一簇打着缕，看起来脏乎乎的，却还在张牙舞爪站起来恐吓对方的小家伙。

这个小家伙丝毫没有自己其实狼狈不堪的自觉，揣着一副“我很厉害”的样子，一心一意要在这场较量中占上风。

它根本不知道，自己在旁人眼中，可怜兮兮还又奶又凶，简直让人恨不得把它抱在怀里好好揉一揉，然后丢进盆里洗干净变得香喷喷，再继续抱进怀里揉……

现在，剛在光一看来，跟那时候那只小熊猫，一模一样。就连那双圆滚滚的眼睛，都要命地像。

光一压下心中那个“想把他摁在怀里揉一揉”的奇怪想法，一言不发地打量着面前不着寸缕的大少爷，余光瞥见有什么糟糕的液体顺着剛一边内侧的大腿根缓缓流下，赶紧移开了视线，改为紧盯着对方的脸。

“想什么呢，光一？”

剛干脆没给他胡思乱想的时间，主动抛出了一个问题。

“我在想，剛少爷以后要怎么安排我呢？大概，若是不想引人注目的话，就什么都不变。若是想高调一些，下次再有这种聚会，你躺我怀里就行了。”顺着剛的问题，光一认真思考，“不过决定权在你手里，你想怎么做，告诉我，我配合就是了。”

“哦？”剛却扬起了一根眉毛，十分意外的样子，“我还以为，你在拼命开解自己心中的不甘怨恨愤懑什么的呢，因为我给你下了催情药，让你被迫跟我发生了性关系。”

“那是女人才会做的事。”光一摇了摇头，看着剛的表情，突然脸上露出了一个狡黠的笑，“更何况，归根结底，昨天晚上占便宜折腾你一夜的，可是我啊。”

听了这话，剛也笑了起来，比光一还要开心的样子，他又吸了一口手上本来属于光一的香烟，而后将过滤嘴直接放进了光一那两片薄唇的缝隙中。

“我就喜欢你这种，脑子好使又不矫情的男人。”

俯身亲了一口光一的脸颊，剛就转过身，慢悠悠向浴室走去了。

大腿上的液体随着他的动作，又往下流了一点。

还有更多的白浊埋藏在臀缝间，想要往出挤。

剛浑圆白皙的两瓣屁股上，印着大手掐出来的红印。

这副香艳而淫靡的场景落在光一的眼里，让他呼吸一滞，回忆起了一些昨天晚上的片段。

这些片段支离破碎，逻辑混乱，但每一段，都夹杂着放肆的呻吟，和野兽般畅快的低吼，搅得光一还不甚清醒的大脑都有了混沌的趋势，他差点忘了剛说的最后一句话。

“你刚刚，说什么？”光一眼神有些怔忪，下意识地想要确认一遍。

“嗯？”剛在浴室门口停下了，扶着门框转过身，看见光一有些直愣愣的眼神，心下了然。

怕是那猛药还有些后劲没消，吃点东西才能恢复正常。

一念至此，有些坏坏的笑容就回到了剛的脸上。

“是不是我刚才说得太长了，你没记住？那我就短点说好了。”

“……你说。”

“堂本光一，我喜欢你。”

说完，剛不等光一回答，就进了浴室。

关门不说，还把锁给落了。

光一则动作机械地将已经快要烧到过滤嘴的烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，满脑子都是剛方才那句简短的话——

“堂本光一，我喜欢你。”

心脏撞击着胸膛，越跳越快。

——扑通，扑通，扑通扑通扑通。

糟糕。

是心动的感觉。

——TBC


End file.
